El claro de las ilusiones
by Neki Rainbow Snape
Summary: Todo comenzó con una fotografía. El tren arribó a comienzos del verano, es tiempo de crisis. Las personas se encuentran en duelo, las empresas cierran y muchos se quedan sin techo donde dormir. No es momento para el amor ni para la magia. Sin embargo, dos amantes se encontraran bajo la luz de la luna. El claro de las ilusiones está lleno de leyendas olvidadas.


**El claro de las ilusiones**

Todo comenzó con una fotografía.

Aquel día el pueblo rebozaba de vida, un tumulto de gente se arremolinaba alrededor de la plaza central, donde el tren acaba de arribar con nuevas personas que buscaban oportunidades en los alrededores, así como menesteres que servirían a los ciudadanos. Y a pesar de que el tren solo debía transportar a quienes pagaran su boleto, con él también habían llegado algunos polizones. Eran personas con muy mala suerte, la depresión que se vivía en aquellos tiempos se había llevado la vida y profesión de muchos, provocando la ruptura de familias y la migración hacia lugares más prometedores, que en realidad no ofrecían absolutamente nada. Habían abandonado sus hogares para encontrar empleos que no llegaban, sus ropas estaban gastadas y sucias, y acarreaban costales con sus pocas pertenencias. La gente solía llamarlos vagos, pero solo eran un montón desafortunados que formaban colonias en el bosque cerca del río, allá donde no podrían molestar a nadie.

Atraída por la algarabía, una chica armada con una cámara fotográfica, de esas a las que se necesita darles cuerda, se adentró en ese pequeño pedazo de mundo. Todo parecía nuevo y natural, cada retrato de los rostros sonrientes la extasiaba y su sentir le asaltaba con alegría. No habría otra oportunidad para tomar tantas fotografías llenas de vida como aquellas, la depresión se las llevaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Su cabello, compuesto por densos y brillantes tirabuzones castaños, se movía a la par de sus giros, arrancando lindos destellos de ámbar. Tras el lente, unos ojos marrones centelleaban como caramelo en su punto y uno que otro caballero se volvía solo para mirarla sonreír. El vestido suelto de color azul pálido le llegaba debajo de las rodillas, mostrando una piel blanca y lechosa, tersa a la vista. Un lacito rojo adornaba el lado izquierdo de su cabeza.

Dando pequeños y graciosos saltos, se dirigió hacia el tren para fotografiar a los hombres de brazos gruesos que descargaban mercancía. Se apostó a un lado de las vías y enfocó, retratando la escena donde en primer plano le sonrió un hombre moreno. Justo atrás de él, había un chico menudo que desencajaba con los demás, vestía un overol azul de estraza y su cara era tapada por un bonete típico de los hombres de aquella época. La curiosidad por ese que se veía más pequeño le incitó a acercarse, así que lo hizo. Enfocó la parte de su rostro y, cuando apretó el botón, este se volvió a ella, quedando retratado para siempre en la película y en su mente.

Sus ojos solo eran comparables a la plata líquida, grises y vivarachos le sonreían aún más que su boca, que mostraba la hilera de dientes blancos y parejos. Mechones rubios sobresalían del bonete y el sol se reflejaba en ellos como en la ambrosía. Tenía gruesas cejas del mismo color, que se enarcaban en una curva perfecta. Todo en él era deslumbrante.

—Hey —Pareció quejarse, aunque le sonó más a saludo que a cualquier otra cosa. Ella no respondió. Le miró de forma curiosa, divertida, a la vez que se enderezaba, dejando el costal que iba a cargar en su lugar—. ¿Hey? —Repitió un poco burlón.

—¡Ah! —Exclamó, sintiéndose un poco tonta—. Lo siento.

—No hay problema —Le dijo y sus ojos brillaron de forma extraña, exquisita—. ¿No es peligroso andar por aquí sola?

—Estoy… estoy tomando algunas fotografías —Contestó ella, sonriendo fascinada—. Una oportunidad así, no cualquier día.

—¿Por qué? ¿Nunca has visto un tren ser descargado?

—Me refiero al ambiente —Explicó—. No siempre hay tal sensación de felicidad, mucho menos desde que la depresión inició ¿Ves? —Señaló a un grupo de personas, que se dirigía bosque adentro—. Han llegado vagos, no he podido retratar a alguno nunca.

—Bueno… ya lo has hecho.

—¿Eh?

Sin entender muy bien, ella giró la vista hacia él, encontrándose con que él le miraba de forma un tanto rara. Entonces le miró de nuevo, su ropa estaba un poco sucia y se veía vieja -aunque con tanto brillo en su persona nadie lo notaría nunca-, también sus botas estaban desgastadas, casi al punto de romperse. Bingo.

—¿Tú eres…?

—Un vago —Sus dedos se doblaron a forma de comillas en el aire, para resaltar la palabra—. Sí, lo soy.

—Lo lamento, no fue mi intención… —Se disculpó, realmente apenada por su atrevimiento—. No pensé qué…

—Tranquila, no ha pasado nada —Le sonrió—. Entonces… ¿qué tal salí?

—No lo sabré hasta revelar la película.

—Cuando lo hagas, no dudes en mostrarme ¿vale?

Tomó el costal e hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza, sujetando la solapa de su bonete a modo de respeto y se alejó hacia el bosque, donde la selva de vagos, corrección, de personas desafortunadas, se asentaría a partir de ahí. Su mirada no se despegó de la figura alta, perfilada y fina que era ese muchacho realmente atractivo. Y cuando hubo desaparecido, se dio cuenta de algo importante. No le había preguntado su nombre.

De regreso a casa, tomó más fotografías, tantas que su película se agotó rápidamente. Su madre regaba el jardín cuando llegó y le saludó con una hermosa sonrisa y un movimiento de mano desde detrás de la verja. Hermione Granger era una joven avispada y perspicaz, muy inteligente para su edad y muy bella para todo el pueblo. La única hija de dos orgullosos padres que daban la vida por ella y la llenaban de amor desde su nacimiento, siempre amada y criada con una buena posición social. A pesar de eso, nadie podía decir que fuera mimada y engreída, en cambio, era gentil y amable. Gustaba de leer libros y tomar fotografías, asistía al colegio como toda chica y sus notas era impecables.

El señor Granger era un antiguo militar retirado y su esposa, la señora Granger, era ama de casa, dedicada al cuidado de su familia. No habían podido tener más hijos por problemas de salud de parte de ella que, tras un embarazo difícil, al fin pudo concebir a una pequeña y adorada niña. Su vida, en teoría, era perfecta. No obstante, la depresión había traído consigo problemas para cada familia, no solo para los de clase baja, sino a todos en general. El escás de dinero había llevado a muchos a recurrir a albergues y a alquilar habitaciones para tener ingresos. Ellos no habían tenido algún inconveniente aún, pero su padre debía buscar un empleo por si acaso. Hermione ayudaba en los albergues en su tiempo libre y llevaba de la deliciosa mermelada que su madre preparaba.

Ese día, tras dejar que sus fotos revelaran, se dirigió a la cocina para cenar en familia. Más no esperaba toparse con lo que encontró.

—Tía Minerva —Musitó desconcertada.

—Hermione —Le saludó la mujer.

Su tía, una mujer un poco estirada y con aires de superioridad a su alrededor, no solía visitarles a menudo, es más, solo en ocasiones especiales. Esa debía ser alguna.

Tras el velo nocturno, la luna iluminaba cada recodo con su luz espectral. En la ventana las cortinas se mecían con delicadeza por la brisa fresca, el verano había comenzado y los insectos zumbaban en la hierba. Sentada en el alfeizar, con la mirada perdida y un libro en el regazo, Hermione suspiraba con ensoñación a la luna plateada. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de aquella libertad que se le era permitida momentáneamente.

Su tía había llegado para llevársela y el recuerdo se volvía amargo. Deseaba llevarla lejos, a un internado para señoritas en Inglaterra, donde tendría una educación de máxima calidad, conocería a un muchacho de alta alcurnia y de paso dejar de estorbar a sus padres. Aunque no lo había dicho, sabía que ese era el mensaje implícito. Partiría en tres días, ya estaba decidido.

Ir a la biblioteca era su actividad más habitual, allí era como su segundo hogar. Se sumergió en una lectura apasionante, mientras del otro lado de la mesa un muchacho de cabello rojo como el ocaso y ojos de zafiro le miraba de vez en cuando. Hermione se levantó de la mesa y dejó el libro en su lugar cuando lo terminó, era su costumbre leer medio libro por día. Salió de su santuario con su cámara en mano, dispuesta tomar primeros planos, el día estaba estupendo. Llegó al linde del pueblo, donde se extendía el bosque, a donde los padres prohibían ir a sus niños.

Se adentró un poco, aún podía ver el pueblo desde donde estaba y tomó fotografías con mucho afán. Retrató la belleza y el misterio que podía ver. Los mitos sobre ese bosque eran bastos, fantásticos. Hablaban sobre hadas, duendecillos, kelpies y dríades. Criaturas que jamás había visto pero secretamente se moría por conocer. La luz bajaba poco a poco y el ocaso daba un efecto especial que le encantaba. Bajo el fulgor abrasador del sol, el árbol de la vida chispeó en su imaginación. Fantaseó con ser una muchacha llamada por el canto de una criatura mística hasta perderse en el bosque, donde sería engatusada por el círculo de las hadas o embaucada por un hombre sumamente hermoso de oscuras intenciones.

Sabía que era una tontería anhelar una aventura como la que leía en los libros, mientras ella se hundía en la realidad de ser alejada de su hogar, mientras la pobreza atacaba a todo el mundo sin piedad. Miró nuevamente al lugar donde había dejado al pueblo y se quedó de pie, plantada en el suelo al notar que ya no estaba. Realmente se había adentrado al bosque, se había perdido. El resplandor del atardecer se iba disolviendo, dando paso a la oscuridad. Suspiró, caminaría hacia adelante, estaba segura de que allí había sido por donde había llegado.

Trazó un sendero hasta que la luna apareció sobre su cabeza. Entonces comenzó a asustarse, más no perdió la calma. Llegaría a algún lado, la buscarían. Por espacio de una hora no vio más que árboles y maleza, pero pronto todo desembocó en un claro. El correr del agua le inundó los sentidos y se sintió aliviada, si lo seguía tarde o temprano llegaría a la orilla del río, de allí podría volver. Se dio cuenta de que lo que sonaba era un riachuelo a pleno prado, la luna daba una luz espléndida y las luciérnagas revoloteaban entre las flores. Al acercarse, un movimiento le advirtió que allí había algo más. Y sus ojos se abrieron con asombro.

En medio del riachuelo un joven emergía del agua. Su piel nívea iluminada por la luna imitaba al mármol, brillante y puro, podía verle los omóplatos y la espalda baja, todo perfectamente cincelado. Se quedó plantada en su lugar, rígida, embelesada. El muchacho giró, encontrándose con ella. Sus ojos viajaron por sus ojos y su nariz, sus labios, la mandíbula indudablemente masculina, el cuello hosco, las clavículas, el pecho, el abdomen irreprochablemente marcado y plano, producto del trabajo arduo. Se detuvo al notar que iba más abajo y no se lo permitió.

—Hey —Exclamó él, cubriéndose pudorosamente con las manos.

Hermione sintió que los colores se le iban al rostro y se volteó, haciéndose una bolita en el suelo.

—¡Lo siento!

—¡Casi me matas de un infarto! ¡Pensé que serías una criatura extraña o algo parecido! —Le escuchó salir del agua—. Dios, estuve a punto de desmayarme. Los tipos de la selva me advirtieron que era un bosque tramposo.

—Lo siento —Repitió—. Yo solo… yo, me perdí.

—¿Te perdiste?

—Caminé de más y terminé sabrá Dios donde, vagué todo este tiempo hasta llegar aquí.

—Ya puedes voltear.

Y lo hizo, pero fue mala idea. Aún no se había colocado la playera y terminó por ponerse más roja. Se cubrió los ojos con las manos. Al quitarlos, descubrió que le miraba burlonamente y se mordió los labios con indignación.

—No te emociones tanto —Se mofó, para irritación de ella.

—¿Quién se emociona? —Bufó.

—Tranquila, bonita, solo es juego.

Se acercó a ella y gracias a luz ambos pudieron apreciarse mejor.

—¡Oh! —Exclamó ella en reconocimiento.

—¡Eres tú! —Siguió él, con una sonrisa de lo más galante—. La chica del tren. Mira que coincidencia.

Hermione correspondió la sonrisa, mariposas revoloteando en su interior. El joven miró alrededor, como apreciando la belleza del prado por primera vez.

—¿Conoces este lugar? Los demás lo han llamado…

—El claro de las ilusiones —Completó ella, mirando también. Él fijó su vista nuevamente en ella, esperando que prosiguiera—. Las leyendas dicen que las hadas solían formas círculos en este lugar, los adolescentes ingenuos que se adentraban al bosque eran llamados por ellas para perderlos en su mundo. También suelen decir que Kelpies enamoraban a las jovencitas y las secuestraban para llevarlas al mundo al otro lado del riachuelo.

—Vaya —Dijo, mirando al lugar donde se había estado bañando hacia un momento—. ¿Crees que sea real?

—Nunca se sabe —Respondió Hermione con diversión. Esa era una de las leyendas menos mencionadas, la verdad era que se decía que las jovencitas encontraban amantes místicos en aquel claro y las llevaban a sus mundos para casarse con ellas y vivir felices. Por eso era llamado el claro de las ilusiones—. ¿Crees en la magia?

La observó con ojos brillantes de algo que ella no pudo evitar le causara un sonrojo en las mejillas. A la luz de la luna, sus ojos resaltaban con esplendoroso matiz.

—Podría hacerlo.

La castaña desvió la mirada y comenzó a caminar entre los florales, en ese momento, si ese era una Kelpie, estaba haciendo muy bien su trabajo. Cruzó las manos sobre la espalda y fingió interesarse en las luciérnagas, que parpadeaban amenamente sin reparar en ellos. Él le imitó, las sonrisa cómplices entre ellos comenzaron a enviarse.

—Bella —Le escuchó decir, le miró inquisitivamente y él agregó—: La luna.

Hermione volvió su mirada a las flores, luego volvió a escucharle: —En tus ojos.

Sabía que estaba jugando con ella, o quizá no, era como su opinión de la magia… ¿quién podría saberlo? Dejó de importarle estar perdida en medio del bosque, aquella compañía le hacía sentir infundada de confianza.

—¿Te gustaría jugar? —Le propuso, su mente iluminada por una idea.

—¿Quieres jugar? —Se burló el rubio—. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Cumpliré los quince muy pronto —Le informó con aires de superioridad.

—Ya veo, toda una señorita entonces —Concedió.

—Entonces… ¿te atreves?

—¿Y de que va ese juego suyo, pequeña dama? —Hermione enarcó una ceja.

—Inventaremos e interpretaremos una historia —Él le miró con interés, lo que le animó a seguir—. Seremos criaturas mágicas, tú un Kelpie y yo un hada, que se encuentran en el claro de un bosque una noche de luna llena.

—Vale, ¿y qué sucederá?

—Se harán amigos —Dijo con naturalidad—. Ella cantará una canción mística y danzaran toda la noche.

—¿Me estás invitando a bailar? —Dejó escapar una risa ligera, varonil. En un principio Hermione resopló, pero luego no pudo evitar reír también—. Vale, acepto.

Con emoción, la castaña se quitó los zapatos y soltó su cabello de la elaborada trenza que llevaba ese día, este pareció centellar en la noche. El joven le observó atentamente, esbozando la sombra de una sonrisa embelesada. Hermione reculó y empezó a dar vueltas sobre la hierba, se fundió con la belleza del bosque, añadiéndole una chispa mística. Casi podía ver las alas sobresaliendo de su espalda.

—I'm fourteen years old, i'm pretty —Entonó, con una voz melodiosa y cantarina. El viento susurró en compañía, inundando el lugar de una sinfonía céltica—. I'm a teeny tiny girl, a little lady.*

Movió los brazos y se dejó llevar por el sentimiento de libertad. Sabía pasos de ballet que aplicó perfectamente e improvisó en momentos en los que no supo que hacer. Se fundió tanto en su personaje, que realmente hubo un momento en el que creyó ser un hada. Se imaginó escapando de casa, al enterarse de que su tía, la reina, la enviaría a desposar al príncipe de los elfos en el bosque colindante, allá donde las leyendas susurraban de dragones y fieras bestias.

»Sometimes I feel happy, sometimes I feel blue. In my dreams, Oh! I wish I could…

Feel my hair blowing in the wind, see the sky in the summer rain. Pick a flower from the garden for you…

Beyond the lane, there's another world, butterflies floating in air… But is there someone out there for me?**

Se volvió al chico y fingió sorprenderse de su presencia, en cierta parte estaba abochornada por actuar tan infantilmente. Él se encontró atrapado, estaba tan absorto en mirarla que se despistó y no supo que hacer. Ella le sonrió para animarlo y entonces se acercó con timidez. Estiró su mano hacia ella, que lo miro dudosa más luego acepto. Se adentraron en un mundo extraño, donde el vaivén de sus cuerpos los volvía uno solo, sincronizados, armonizados.

Él se convirtió en un Kelpie oscuro y siniestro, un solitario con procedencia del lago lejano, al otro lado del bosque. Había marchado cuando se hubo secado hasta la última gota, en busca de un lugar a donde pertenecer. Al mirar fijamente a los ojos marrones de aquella pequeña hada, el hechizo activó su magia dentro de él. El Kelpie ermitaño había caído bajo sus encantos.

Bailaron por un espacio indefinido, la luna se posicionó sobre ellos y luego bajó lentamente de nuevo, el cansancio parecía no afectarles. Ella se apoyó en su pecho, suspirando, sabía que el momento de partir había llegado. Todos en su hogar podrían estar preocupados.

Se separó de él y le miró a los ojos con disculpa.

—Debo irme, es tarde —Él asintió, se veía repentinamente apagado. Caminaron hasta el linde del bosque sin mediar palabra pero ella no podría quedarse así, tenía que verle de nuevo. Y ahora que sabía el camino todo era mejor—. ¿Mañana al atardecer?

Entonces le observó levantar la mirada, una ilusión naciendo bajo las pupilas. Hermione se coloreó de las mejillas y al verlo asentir nuevamente, se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Luego corrió, alejándose por las calles. El calor de sus manos aun acompañando al joven enamorado.

Con regaños sobre sus hombros, Hermione se tiró en la cama con una sonrisa enamorada en el rostro. El Kelpie le había arrebatado una parte y se había adueñado de ella con suma posesión. Sabía que su destino era partir a la mañana del tercer día, pero se sentía como la sirenita, amenazada con convertirse en espuma de mar.

—Now I know there's another world. Butterflies floating in the air… There is someone out there for me.***

Cerró los ojos y se entregó al sueño, donde el claro de las ilusiones le llamaba con un murmullo de voces cantando solo para ella, solo para él.

Al día siguiente, sus cosas yacían en un baúl listo para subirse al auto que la llevaría lejos de su casa, de su pueblo y de su bosque. Su madre estaba sentada al borde de la cama, mirándole con pesar.

—No estés triste, mamá —Le consoló, abrazándola con mucho cariño. La mujer le correspondió con lágrimas en los ojos—. Es lo mejor.

—No, no lo es —Sollozó.

—Cuando termine mis estudios podré conseguir un empleo y volver —Intentó animarla, a ella y a sí misma—. Todo será mejor, lo verás.

Su madre le tomó del rostro, sus ojos también se empañaron. Ella le había dado la vida, su amor y cariño, le había dado todo. La observó acariciarle las mejillas y besarle la nariz, como solía hacerlo cuando era una niña.

—Estás creciendo muy rápido, mi niña.

Le besó una vez más y salió de la habitación, enjugándose las lágrimas con el mandil blanco que colgaba de su cintura. Hermione sí que deseaba que ella tuviera lo mejor, se esforzaría por dárselo. Al ver que la luz que se colaba por la ventana se volvía amarillenta, recordó que tenía un lugar a donde ir. Se levantó con rapidez y se echó un vistazo en el espejo antes de salir por la puerta. Bajó las escaleras con especial cuidado de no hacer ruido y entró a la cocina para tomar un poco de comida, después de haberla metido en una cesta, cruzó el vestíbulo de puntillas y salió por la puerta agradeciendo que nadie la viera. Cruzó el jardín rápidamente, abrió la verja y echó a correr calle abajo.

Llegó al claro cuando el cielo era rojizo, jadeaba del cansancio pero eso no impidió que se acomodara el cabello lo mejor que podía y alisara arrugas inexistentes de su vestido. Su Kelpie ya le esperaba, de espaldas al lago mientras miraba al cielo.

—Hola —Le saludó.

Él se volvió y le sonrió de forma radiante. Hermione creyó que su corazón no podría latir más acelerado.

—Hola, hada.

—¿Seguiremos con la historia? —Preguntó divertida.

Por toda respuesta, el muchacho se acercó y le tomó la mano, enlazando los dedos.

—Claro, pero ahora me toca improvisar. Espero que no te importe que haya invitado a algunos amigos.

De pronto, de entre los árboles, muchas personas comenzaron a emerger. Llevaban biombos de colores y algunos cazos humeantes, así como sillas y una mesa. Eran los vagos que habían bajado del tren.

—¡Hey, Draco! —Le saludó uno especialmente sonriente, era un hombre mayor acompañado de lo que parecía ser su hijo. Sus ropas ya no estaban sucias, aunque sí muy gastadas. Hermione miró al rubio con curiosidad.

—Hola, Amos —Respondió—. Hola Cedric.

—Vaya, tienes buena compañía ¿eh? —Saludó el más joven.

—Ella es la chica de la que les hablé —Le dio un suave empujoncito para que la vieran mejor. Ella se sonrojó, ¿les habría hablado de lo que hicieron la noche anterior?

—Mucho gusto en conocerla, bella damita —El mayor le extendió la mano, que ella tomó gustosa.

—Hermione —Se presentó—. Puede llamarme Hermione.

Cuando se hubieron ido con los demás, se giró a él para mirarle.

—¿Draco, eh? —Dijo—. ¿Con que hablando de mí?

—Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar —Respondió él, con una blanca sonrisa—. Hermione.

La luna salió nuevamente, fiel, solo que ya no estaba en su fase llena. Los vagos montaron una especie de fiesta, donde se compartían la comida. Hermione dio su cesta llena de mermelada, pan, mantequilla y jugo de arándanos para que complementaran. Estaba feliz en ese ambiente, la gente no podía estar más equivocada con ellos. Eran personas amables y alegres a pesar de su situación, incluso tocaban música.

Había un sujeto, Blaise, que había sido doctor en su ciudad natal pero había tenido que emigrar debido al escás de trabajo. Theodore era músico, tocaba el chelo y la armónica. Amos era un viejo administrador de una empresa que quebró. Harry era un joven que escapó de casa para cumplir su sueño de ser pintor. Y así, igual que ellos, todos tenían una historia que contar. Sin embargo, la que no pudo averiguar era la de Draco, todos decían que había sufrido mucho, que se encontraba solo y que les alegraba verlo sonreír. Le agradecían a ella.

El rubio le tomó de la mano para sacarla a bailar y lo hicieron tan natural como cuando no había nadie. Danzaron hasta que les dolieron los pies y no pudieron más. Entonces la apartó de los demás y le sirvió un plato de una sopa exquisita, aunque no sabía de qué estaba hecha era una delicia.

—¿Por qué tanto misterio con tu pasado? —Se atrevió a preguntarle. Draco no se mostró sorprendido ni mucho menos.

—Huí de casa, como Harry —Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio—. Solo que no para cumplir un sueño.

—¿No eras feliz?

—Mamá murió hace un par de años y papá se refugió en los negocios, tanto que realmente no le importó lo que me sucediera. Cuando la crisis cayó, no pudo soportarlo y puso una pistola en su boca.

Hermione bajó la cuchara, la naturalidad con la que lo contaba le hizo estremecer. Le miró con culpa.

—Lo siento, no debí preguntar.

—¿Por qué no? —Inquirió con dulzura—. No es como si tuviera muchos traumas, fui feliz mientras duró. Cuando quedé huérfano, mis tíos se hicieron cargo de mí muy a su pesar. El poco dinero que quedaba se lo quedaron, yo preferí marcharme a soportar esa vida llena de persona estiradas —Abarcó con un gesto a todos las personas a su alrededor, que conversaban y reían—. Esto es mejor ¿no crees? Es decir, solo míralos, son una gran familia. Se apoyan y no se dejan caer, van donde los otros y no se abandonan nunca.

Los admiró a todos, a Draco en especial.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, hadita? —Se interesó de pronto el rubio—. ¿Cuál es la historia que has de contar?

Ella bajó la mirada a su plato, solo quedaban trocitos de algo esponjoso, quizá pan, en el fondo.

—Soy feliz —Murmuró, él le escuchó perfectamente—. Soy feliz aquí.

—¿Pero…?

—Mi tía cree que debería estudiar en Londres, buscarme un consorte rico y ser parte de la sociedad.

—Qué estirada —Opinó el rubio, torciendo la boca—. Eso no es vida.

—Estoy de acuerdo en la parte de estudiar, pero yo me buscaré un empleó y daré a mis padres lo que necesiten. No quiero casarme con ningún heredero londinense ni nada de eso. Quiero dedicarme a la fotografía.

—Entonces hazlo —Le sugirió—. Incluso puedes venir conmigo si lo deseas.

Sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente, con un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago se vio atrapada en la red sin salida. Fueron acercándose con lentitud, tanteando terreno y el beso fue inevitable. En un principio solo era un mero roce pero lo profundizaron con mucha delicadeza. Ese beso sabía a mermelada, que es lo que había estado comiendo Draco, y amor.

Todo se quedó en silencio. Al separarse se sonrieron, la música ya no se escuchaba, ni las charlas animadas ni los cuchareos. Por todos lados las miradas se posaban sobre ellos, sonrisas divertidas.

—¡Bieeen! —Exclamó Cedric, vitoreándoles.

Los demás se les unieron, ambos se sonrojaron hasta la punta del cabello mientras recibían felicitaciones de todas partes. Una adivina, llamada Sybill, les predijo felicidad y prosperidad en su futuro. Draco parecía hallarse en la cúspide de la felicidad.

Después de la cena, todos volvieron al campamento para dormir, exceptuándoles a ellos. El rubio la alzó en brazos y giró con ella cuando estuvieron solos, besándole los labios, se sentía basto y satisfecho, como jamás en su vida.

—Draco —Murmuró Hermione, mirándole con gravedad. Él no se dio cuenta.

—¿Quisieras pasear por el pueblo mañana? —Le preguntó—. Tengo algo ahorrado de mis empleos anteriores, puedo comprarte lo que quieras.

—Draco…

—¿Te gusta el algodón de azúcar? Hace tiempo que no lo pruebo.

—Draco —Exclamó irritada.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gusta el algodón?

—No, el algodón me encanta —Le respondió con un suspiro derrotado—. Es solo que… debo decirte algo.

—Vale, te escucho.

Hermione no supo cómo comenzar, así que se quedó en silencio por un momento.

—El Kelpie y el hada se enamoraron irremediablemente —Narró, Draco sonrió, esperando el final feliz—. Pero no podían estar juntos, al menos no en ese momento.

Su sonrisa se borró automáticamente y sus cejas se juntaron, haciendo una arruguita en su frente.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Me marcho a Londres en la mañana —Logró decir con voz resignada. Draco acentuó aún más el gesto—. Mi tía ha venido por mí hace tres días.

—Pero… —Balbuceó desanimado—. ¿Qué pasará con nosotros?

Hermione le acarició el rostro.

—Look up at the sky if you feel lonely. This is the same sky I stare at too. I remember the day your eyes fell on me… —Entonó con su voz dulce—. So shining eyes now I'm wondering… Why are you sad? You knew I had to leave. 'Cause I live in a different world… Still I'm not so far away from you.****

Le miró tristemente y le tomó de las manos, entrelazando los dedos para hacerle girar en el claro.

»I feel so small down in the garden. My mind is restless when I think of you. We're so alike and so different. Not only friends so promise me, please don't be sad, although it's time to leave.

If this is true love, please save a place in your heart for me.*****

Se abrazó a él con fuerza, mientras le alzaba para besarle. El hada y el kelpie se despedían con la promesa de volver a verse. Su amor apenas era un capullo, que ambos guardarían y cuidarían para hacerlo florecer más y más, hasta el momento en el que se encontraran de nuevo.

Al salir el sol, Hermione subió al auto con la certeza de que el viaje apenas comenzaba, volvería triunfante a buscar a su amado Kelpie en el claro de las ilusiones, a la orilla del riachuelo. Lo vería con sus ojos plateados brillantes como la luna y su cabello rubio revoloteando al viento. Su lazo no se rompería fácilmente. Ahora sabía que existía otro mundo… y había alguien allí para ella.

x x x

—¿Qué sucedió después de eso, abuela? —Preguntaba una pequeña jovencita de catorce años, su cabello rubio oscuro enmarcaba una cara pecosa y fina, de ojos ambarinos heredados de su madre—. ¿El hada volvió al claro? Porque tuvo que volver ¿verdad? No puede haber dejado al Kelpie esperando por siempre.

—Efectivamente, cariño. El hada volvió al claro después de enterarse de que el príncipe elfo estaba enamorado de otra elfina. Pero de eso pasaron muchos años hasta que pudo volver a ver su Kelpie al fin. Se dice que aún puedes verlos bailando en las noches de luna llena.

—Me alegra mucho, ellos tenían que terminar juntos, sino sería una historia muy triste y trágica.

—Sí, lo sería —Concedió la mujer.

—Bueno abuela, iré a tomar algunas fotografías al jardín.

Su nieta le besó la mejilla y salió corriendo de la habitación. Hermione, con el cabello blanco y arrugas traviesas encuadrando sus ojos, sonrió para observarla desde la ventana. En su regazo tenía un porta-retratos, en él se veía la cara de un joven rubio, sus ojos mostrando el reflejo de una muchacha con una cámara fotográfica.

Por el umbral emergió un hombre de edad avanzada, el cabello tan blanco como el suyo y quizá un poco más viejo. La agilidad se había marchado con la juventud pero ambos seguían mirándose con el mismo amor.

—¿Otra vez la historia del kelpie y el hada?

—Es la segunda vez que la cuento, no lo hagas parecer como un hábito.

Ambos se sonrieron, mientras él tomaba asiento a su lado, enlazando sus manos con cariño. Todo había comenzado con una fotografía, se había dado con un claro de las ilusiones repleto de leyendas y había finalizado como una hermosa leyenda. El kelpie y el hada vivieron felices para siempre.

* * *

(*)Tengo 14 años, soy bonita. Soy una chica pequeñita, una pequeña señorita.

(**)A veces me siento feliz, a veces me siento triste. En mis sueños… ¡Oh! Desearía poder… Sentir mi cabello soplado por el viento. Ver el cielo en la lluvia de verano. Coger una flor del jardín para ti. Más allá de la vía, hay otro mundo. Mariposas flotando en el aire. Pero, ¿hay alguien allí para mí?

(***)Ahora sé que existe otro mundo, mariposas flotando en el aire. Hay alguien allí para mí.

Esta canción se titula "Arriety's Song" de Cécile Corbel. Personalmente, es una de mis favoritas.

(****)Mira al cielo, si te sientes solo. Este es el mismo cielo que yo también miro. Recuerdo el día en que sus ojos cayeron sobre mí. Así los ojos brillantes de ahora me pregunto: ¿Por qué estás triste? Sabías que tenía que irme. Porque yo vivo en un mundo diferente... Todavía no estoy tan lejos de ti

(*****)Me siento tan pequeño en el jardín. Mi mente es inquieta cuando pienso en ti. Somos tan iguales y tan diferentes. No sólo amigos, así que prométeme: Por favor, no estés triste. Aunque es tiempo de irme. Si esto es verdadero amor, por favor, guarda un lugar en tu corazón para mí.

A Different Worl de Cécile Corbel, otra más de mi colección.

Esta historia está ambientada en el año de 1929 o la década de los 30's, cuando la Gran Depresión azotó al mundo. No especifiqué un lugar en concreto porque no quería meterme en todo el asunto de su economía, ese no era el caso. Así que imaginen que es un lugar céltico, donde quieran que esté. Al principio quería escribir una historia de corte retro, luego una de fantasía... pero no me salió ninguna. Quizá en algún otro momento pueda escribir algo sobre un bosque encantado y leyendas de lo más fantásticas, pero ya veremos. Es mi primer Dramione, espero no sean tan duros y les guste. ¡Un beso!


End file.
